russelfandomcom-20200213-history
UNTV Logos
NUTV January 1, 1999-July 14, 2001 NUTV 37.png|In January 1, 1999 The NUTV logo used from January 1, 1999-July 14, 2001. NUTV 37 3D.png|3D version. NUTV 37 Alternative.png|Alternative version. UNTV (first era) July 15, 2001-July 30, 2006 UNTV (2001-2006).png|In July 15, 2001 The UNTV logo used from July 15, 2001-July 30, 2006. UNTV 3D (2001-2006).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2001-2006).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2001).png|In July 15, 2001 The UNTV logo used from July 15, 2001-July 18, 2004. UNTV 3D (2001).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2001).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2004).png|In July 19, 2004 The UNTV logo used from July 19, 2004-March 31, 2005. UNTV 3D (2004).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2004).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2005).png|In April 1, 2005 The UNTV logo used from April 1, 2005-July 30, 2006. UNTV 3D (2005).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2005).png|Alternative version. July 31, 2006-August 25, 2015 UNTV (2006-2015).png|In July 31, 2006 The UNTV logo used from July 31, 2006-August 25, 2015. UNTV 3D (2006-2015).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2006-2015).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2006).png|In July 31, 2006 The UNTV logo used from July 31, 2006-July 27, 2008. UNTV 3D (2006).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2006).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2008-2015).png|The July 28, 2008 UNTV logo is still being used in some PBC's flagship AM radio station Radyo La Verdad DWUN, UNTV's noontime news program, UNTV News microphone graphics (until July 16, 2016), and UNTV Building's facade in EDSA, Philam Heights, Quezon City.The UNTV logo used from July 28, 2008-August 25, 2015. UNTV 3D (2008-2015).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2008-2015).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2008).png|In July 28, 2008 The UNTV logo used from July 28, 2008-January 25, 2009. while the network was launched as the new slogan Your Public Service Channel. UNTV 3D (2008).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2008).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2009).png|In January 26, 2009 The UNTV logo used from January 26, 2009-June 30, 2011. while the network was launched as the new slogan Reach Out for the Network. UNTV 3D (2009).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2009).png|Alternative version. UNTV (2011).png|In July 1, 2011 The UNTV logo used from July 1, 2011-August 25, 2015. while the network was launched as the new slogan Come Home to UNTV ...Reach Out for the Network. UNTV 3D (2011).png|3D version. UNTV Alternative (2011).png|Alternative version. UNTV Life August 26, 2015-July 17, 2016 UNTV Life Logo.png|In August 26, 2015 UNTV renamed as UNTV Life. UNTV Life Circle.png|Circle version. UNTV Life Square.png|Square version. UNTV Life Rainbow.png|Rainbow version. UNTV Life Violet.png|Violet version. UNTV Life Purple.png|Purple version. UNTV Life Velvet.png|Velvet version. UNTV Life Signature.png|Signature version. UNTV Life Diamond.png|Diamond version. UNTV Life Platinum.png|Platinum version. UNTV Life Titanium.png|Titanium version. UNTV Life Gold.png|Gold version. UNTV Life Silver.png|Silver version. UNTV Life Bronze.png|Bronze version. UNTV Life Shiny Signature.png|Shiny Signature version. UNTV Life Shiny Diamond.png|Shiny Diamond version. UNTV Life Shiny Platinum.png|Shiny Platinum version. UNTV Life Shiny Titanium.png|Shiny Titanium version. UNTV Life Shiny Gold.png|Shiny Gold version. UNTV Life Shiny Silver.png|Shiny Silver version. UNTV Life Shiny Bronze.png|Shiny Bronze version. UNTV Life Black.png|Black version. UNTV Life White.png|White version. UNTV Life Brown.png|Brown version. UNTV Life Chocolate.png|Chocolate version. UNTV Life Coffee.png|Coffee version. UNTV Life Mocha.png|Mocha version. UNTV Life Caramel.png|Caramel version. UNTV Life Dark.png|Dark version. UNTV Life Grey.png|Grey version. UNTV Life Peach.png|Peach version. UNTV Life Dark Khaki.png|Dark Khaki version. UNTV Life Light Khaki.png|Light Khaki version. UNTV Life Khaki.png|Khaki version. UNTV Life Dark Beige.png|Dark Beige version. UNTV Life Light Beige.png|Light Beige version. UNTV Life Beige.png|Beige version. UNTV Life Sweet Corn.png|Sweet Corn version. UNTV Life Papaya.png|Papaya version. UNTV Life Lemon.png|Lemon version. UNTV Life Indigo.png|Indigo version. UNTV Life Blue.png|Blue version. UNTV Life Blue Green.png|Blue Green version. UNTV Life Sky Blue.png|Sky Blue version. UNTV Life Wind Blue.png|Wind Blue version. UNTV Life Metallic Blue.png|Metallic Blue version. UNTV Life Light Blue.png|Light Blue version. UNTV Life Teal Blue.png|Teal Blue version. UNTV Life Navy Blue.png|Navy Blue version. UNTV Life Dark Blue.png|Dark Blue version. UNTV Life Royal Blue.png|Royal Blue version. UNTV Life Cool Blue.png|Cool Blue version. UNTV Life Ice.png|Ice version. UNTV Life Ice Blue.png|Ice Blue version. UNTV Life Lavender.png|Lavender version. UNTV Life Green.png|Green version. UNTV Life Green Tea.png|Green Tea version. UNTV Life Mint Green.png|Mint Green version. UNTV Life Dark Green.png|Dark Green version. UNTV Life Light Green.png|Light Green version. UNTV Life Dark Apple Green.png|Dark Apple Green version. UNTV Life Light Apple Green.png|Light Apple Green version. UNTV Life Apple Green.png|Apple Green version. UNTV Life Dark Olive Green.png|Dark Olive Green version. UNTV Life Light Olive Green.png|Light Olive Green version. UNTV Life Olive Green.png|Olive Green version. UNTV Life Emerald.png|Emerald version. UNTV Life Lime.png|Lime version. UNTV Life Kiwi.png|Kiwi version. UNTV Life Red.png|Red version. UNTV Life Red Wine.png|Red Wine version. UNTV Life Dark Red.png|Dark Red version. UNTV Life Light Red.png|Light Red version. UNTV Life Ruby.png|Ruby version. UNTV Life Maroon.png|Maroon version. UNTV Life Strawberry.png|Strawberry version. UNTV Life Pink.png|Pink version. UNTV Life Dark Pink.png|Dark Pink version. UNTV Life Light Pink.png|Light Pink version. UNTV Life Fuchsia.png|Fuchsia version. UNTV Life Dark Fuchsia.png|Dark Fuchsia version. UNTV Life Light Fuchsia.png|Light Fuchsia version. UNTV Life Yellow.png|Yellow version. UNTV Life Dark Yellow.png|Dark Yellow version. UNTV Life Light Yellow.png|Light Yellow version. UNTV Life Orange.png|Orange version. UNTV Life Dark Orange.png|Dark Orange version. UNTV Life Light Orange.png|Light Orange version. UNTV (second era) July 18, 2016-present UNTV (2016).png|In July 18, 2016 UNTV Life renamed as UNTV. UNTV News & Rescue.png|Logo with "NEWS & RESCUE" text below. UNTV Public Service.png|Logo with "PUBLIC SERVICE" text below. Test Card Main article: UNTV Logo Test Card Other Main article: UNTV Logo Other Program Teaser Main article: UNTV Program Teaser Microphone Flag Main article: UNTV Logo Microphone Flag On Screen Bugs Main article: UNTV On Screen Bugs Station Message Main article: UNTV Station Message Category:Progressive Broadcasting Corporation Category:UNTV Category:Logos